Het Aanzoek
by bookenworum
Summary: -Rond 1977, 1978- James heeft een belangrijke vraag voor Lily. Met behulp van een spreuk die hij ooit met zijn oude kameraden heeft opgezocht, gaat hij het wagen. Wat zal Lily zeggen?  -LilyxJames-


**Titel: **Het aanzoek (James/Lily)  
**Schrijver: **Ik. (Veanar = Schuilnaam!)  
**Categorie:** Harry Potter  
**Samenvatting: **(Rond 1977, 1978) James heeft een belangrijke vraag voor Lily.  
Met behulp van een spreuk die hij ooit met zijn oude kameraden heeft opgezocht, gaat hij het wagen. Wat zal Lily zeggen?  
**Koppel: **James/Lily  
**Afwijzing: **Dit is een fanfictie: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter (Dat is de geweldige J.K Rowling) en verdien hier geen geld mee.  
Voor meer informatie over fanfictie:  
http: / nl . wiki pedia . org / wiki / Fanfictie  
**Woorden aantal: **1.410  
**Schrijvers Notities:  
**Zo. Het duurde maar mijn hele leven als Harry Potter fan en 6 jaar een verslaving aan fanficties, voordat ik eindelijk een Harry Potter fanfic scheef. Ik ben er wel vroeg bij!  
Deze fanfictie heb ik ook op een andere site gezet, waar ik een andere naam heb. Hier is ie te vinden: http :/ www . fanfic . nl/ chapters /22879/ het-aanzoek /  
Ik zie trouwens dat het formatting systeem nog steeds zuigt, hier. UGH. Hou op met al mijn line breaks weg te halen! D:

* * *

Zijn tenen zaten onder de kleine druppels. Slippers plus dauw en gras was misschien niet zo'n heel slim idee. Maar zijn slippers zaten zo lekker. Hij had ze pas een paar keer aangehad en hij vond ze nu al duizend keer beter dan die dichte, hete zomerschoenen van de Wegisweg.

Bovendien had hij zijn andere schoenen niet kunnen vinden in de haast alles in te pakken.

En als alles volgens plan verliep, hoefden ze toch niet naar onderen te kijken, maar naar boven.

Hij schoof met zijn ene hand zijn rugtas verder zijn schouder op. Met zijn andere hand hield hij haar hand vast.

Ze had warme handen. Hun handen waren belicht met een blauwe gloed, door de lantaarn die boven hen zweefde. _Wingardium Leviosa_ deed het even goed als altijd.

Ze praatte over haar herinneringen, hoe ze hier vroeger altijd speelde met haar zus. Hoe ze toen nog niet wist waarom ze de bloemen open en dicht kon laten gaan als ze dat zo wenste.

Ze wees naar een schommel, waardoor de lantaarn een stukje verplaatste. Die was ze even vergeten, door haar enthousiasme.

James voelde zich gelukkig toen hij haar zag blozen en tegelijkertijd sloeg zijn hart doodsangsten uit tegen zijn borstkas, in een ritme dat onwijs veel leek op één van Sirius' oude Rock platen; dreuzelmuziek waar hij zijn ouders altijd de stuipen op het lijf mee jaagde.

Hij herhaalde alle onderdelen die hij nodig had gehad in zijn hoofd. En plots herinnerde hij zich hoe hij op de spreuk gekomen was..

* * *

_1977, Zweinstein._

"Maanling, hier je chocoladerepen van Zacharinus. Sluipvoet, hier is je gloeiwijn. Wormstaart, hier heb je die veer die je kwijt was," de voorwerpen landden op de vloer van de leerlingenkamer. "Willen jullie me nu helpen zoeken naar die spreuk?"

"Waarom zoek je dat eigenlijk niet gewoon later op–" James' dreigende blik sprak boekdelen, "–niet dat ik die gloeiwijn erg vind" sprak Sirius er haastig achteraan.

Hij lag met zijn hoofd op Remus' schoot, en zijn benen lagen uitgespreid op de bank. Peter had zich in een klein hoekje moeten wurmen en was nu Sirius' tenen aan het porren.

James zuchtte en hief zijn hoofd op van de stapel boeken die hij als een troon om zich heen had gebouwd. "Waar heb je anders zo'n grote collectie boeken als in de bibliotheek van Zweinstein? En Remus heeft de helft van deze boeken al gelezen, dus kan hij me mooi met deze helpen. En als ik deze informatie buiten Zweinstein moet vinden, moet ik er voor betalen, en James Potter en boeken gaan niet samen."

Hij viel met een dramatische zucht met zijn hoofd weer in de boeken. Remus' gaf een grijns en Sirius schudde zijn hoofd.

James' schoof zijn bril weer op zijn neus en zijn wenkbrauwen maakte een norse indruk, "Dus begin! Anders drink ik je fles gloeiwijn leeg, Sluipvoet!"

"Waag het niet, Gaffel! Alcohol is slecht voor herten."

"Oh? En het is gezond voor honden, wou je zeggen?"

Onder het gekibbel door was het Remus die als eerste voorover boog en _Magische Spreuken en Bezweringen voor Creatieve Doeleinden _pakte en erin begon te bladeren.

Remus negeerde Sirius' schreeuw van frustratie toen hij Sirius uit zijn schoot schoof en er een boek voor in de plaats legde.

"Fijn, Maanling. Doe maar zo." Sirius trok zijn knieën op tegen zijn borst en trok gezichten waar men beter niet over kon spreken in goed gezelschap.

"Ik hou ook van jou," zei Remus droogjes, die niet eens opkeek van zijn boek.

"Als de tortelduifjes klaar zijn, kunnen we beginnen," zei James.

Peter lachte en ging iets breder zitten.

Sirius plaatste zijn voeten met een dreun op de vloer, "Tortelduifjes! Zegt degene die ons dwingt spreuken op te zoeken om zijn Lily-bloempje te betoveren."

"Hou op!" zei James, wiens wangen rood kleurden.

"Weet je wat, ik heb hem al gevonden. Of, gevonden, Eigenlijk wist ik de spreuk allang, maar chocoladerepen van Zacharinus gaan er altijd wel in."

"Maanling! Dat meen je niet! Weet je hoeveel Sikkels me dat gekost heeft!"

"Dat is mijn Maanling. Slimme vogel dat ie is," Sirius' elleboog porde in Remus' buik.

"Op pagina 391, Gaffel," zei Remus tussen de herrie van het openmaken van een wikkel door.

James pakte het boek aan en bladerde naar de genoemde pagina. Naast een illustratie van iemand met verschillende kleuren in het haar, stond de spreuk die hij nodig had.

"Fantastisch! En die andere spreuk kunnen we misschien op Secretus uitoefenen!"

Luid gejuich kwam van Sirius en Peter, wat de verwachte zucht van Remus overstemde..

* * *

"Kom op, Lily. We zijn er," zei hij zachtjes terwijl hij haar hand losliet.

Lily knikte en haalde de lantaarn naar de grond met haar toverstaf. James zocht in zijn tas voor het kleed en in zijn achterzak voor zijn toverstok. "_Engorgio_," maakte het kleed weer zijn normale grootte.

Samen spreidde ze het kleed uit over het gras. Het kleed was van Lily's moeder geweest, en had al maanden ongebruikt in een kastje gelegen. Toch was het kleed stofvrij. Wat had hij het toch getroffen met zo'n slimme heks als Lily, dacht hij glunderend, en hij gaf een snelle kus op haar wang.

"Oké. Mag ik nu weten waarom je ons hier naar toe hebt gebracht? Niet dat ik het erg vind hoor – de sterren zijn prachtig," zei Lily, die zijn hand weer pakte en het een kneepje gaf.

"Ssst, Lily. Ik wil dat je je ogen dicht doet, oké? Je oren ook!"

"Zolang je maar geen grap met me uit haalt, James Potter!"

"Wat, je vond het niet grappig dat ik je BH betoverde zodat het de hele dag slechte grappen aan je vertelde?" hij gaf haar een knipoog. "Nee, Lily. Vandaag niet, beloofd. Ogen dicht, nu!"

Lily bedekte haar oren en sloot haar ogen.

Zijn hart rammelde tegen zijn borstkas en zijn handpalmen zaten onder het zweet. Zijn toverstaf gleed bijna door zijn vingers. "_Orchideous_," zorgde voor een boeket bloemen dat hij op het kleed legde.

De andere spreuk fluisterde hij heel zacht, zoals jaren geleden in het boek stond aangegeven.

Hij bewoog zijn toverstaf naar beneden, en schreef de tekst die hij wou zien via zwiepjes met zijn toverstof.

Langzaam maar zeker bewogen de sterren in de lucht. Sommigen gingen dichter naar elkaar toe staan, vormden letters. Glinsterden feller dan eerst.

Uiteindelijk nam James' een diepe adem, haalde hij het doosje uit zijn zak, en zette hij één knie op het kleed. Hij tikte Lily op haar knie, zodat haar handen van haar oren zakten en haar felgroene ogen openden.

James was altijd weer sprakeloos toen hij haar ogen zag, maar zeker op een moment als dit.

"L-Lily."

Lily's ogen werden groot. Ver boven haar hoofd was een boodschap in de sterren geschreven.

Glinsterend werd de nacht versierd door de boodschap: _Lily, wil je met me trouwen?_

Lily was sprakeloos. Ze knikte.

James' vergat zijn positie en schoot van de grond om haar een knuffel te geven. Samen vielen ze op het kleed. "James, James – je bent vergeten om de ring om mijn vinger te schuiven!" maar haar woorden werden ingeslikt. Ze giechelde als James haar gezicht volop kuste. Haar neus. De sproetjes op haar wang. Haar oogleden. Haar kin. Niets werd gespaard.

Lily's handen aaiden door zijn zwarte haren.

James begon te stamelen. "Eh, deze ring is trouwens een vervanging van het echte exemplaar, die je later krijgt. De winkels zijn niet meer wat ze geweest zijn in deze duistere tijden.. Maar als herinnering dat er nog onschuld op de wereld is, heb je hier een plastic ring uit zo'n dreuzelautomaat. Je gelooft nooit hoe moeilijk het was om geld te vinden dat er in paste. Dat apparaat wilde geen Knoet van me aannemen dus ik heb goed de stoep moeten onderzoeken–"

"James. Stop. Haal adem!" zei Lily lachend, terwijl ze het plastic prulletje om haar vinger schoof.

"Het is echt lief. Die ring komt wel. Laten we de sterrenhemel eerst terugtoveren. We kunnen hier nog een tijdje blijven."

"Ik hou van je, Lily," zei James, en hij lachte ook.

Lily hoefde niets te zeggen, ze keek hem alleen maar aan en kuste hem.

Het verbaasde James niets dat ze de tegenspreuk al kende.

Felle paarse stralen vulde de lucht en de sterren vlogen alle kanten op. Ook naar beneden, maar hij hoefde niets meet te wensen. Hij had alles wat zijn hartje begeerde.

Hij glimlachte en merkte niets van zijn koude tenen.

* * *

EINDE.


End file.
